Come So Far
by Setovegeta
Summary: First story! Bulma reflects on how far her family has come...
1. Chapter 1

Bulma sighed, thinking back on how far her family had come. It seemed like it had only been a little while ago when Namek, the androids, and even buu had happened. And yet, an evil Vegeta seemed a lifetime away from the man outside, training their children.

She walked out of the compound, intent on rejoining her family. It was a beautiful day, perfect for spending time with them and all their friends.

_Perfect for a picnic. Hmm, Goku and Chichi will be here in a little while… Guess it's time to call in 'Geta and the kids._

She watched as Vegeta and Trunks sparred, her heart filled with pride as Trunks deflected and even landed some blows on his father.

_We've all come so far… He's come so far… _

The evil man who first arrived on Earth was but a distant memory. The man sparring in front of her was a man she could only have possibly dreamt about. True, he was still cynical and standoffish, but that just defined him. He was a very strict father, but the kids all loved him. It didn't hurt at all that he was easy on the eyes…

_Mmm…. And good in bed…_

She smirked, a very Vegeta-like smirk. "C'mon! Goku and Chichi will be here in a little while. Go and get changed. Bulla and Trunks stopped sparring and walked inside, ready to see their friends. Vegeta merely stood there, a scowl on his face. She smiled. "You too, jerk!" She poked him in the chest and walked away.

"Ahh!" A soft shriek was the only noise she could give out before her lips were mercilessly assaulted by his. "Mmm… ". She pulled away. "As much as I'd _love_ to continue this, you need to get changed! I can smell you from East City!"

He smirked again. "Shower for two? Yes, I think you need to get clean too, Woman!" He couldn't help but smile as she hugged him tight when he picked her up. This was his life. A good family, friends, power… Everything was so different from what he thought he wanted… And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter and for your reviews. I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get many… At all, but I'm hoping that'll change. I was originally gonna make this a one-shot, but I guess it might as well be two-shot. This chapter is in Vegeta's point of view. SO yeah, this is my first story, so flamers, go easy on me!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, DBGT, DB, or anything affiliated with this or its characters.

After an impromptu but VERY enjoyable shower, Bulma kissed his cheek and left, hearing Goku's car landing. Vegeta watched her go with a new light in his eyes, appreciation for his family.

"Daddy?" It was Bulla, his little girl was a teenager now.

"Hmm?" he grunted. At least both his children still took training seriously. Bulla was dating Goten, much to his chagrin and Goku's happiness. And yet, when she asked him if it was okay, he didn't have the heart to say no.

"You have done well today, princess. Go on outside and see your… boyfriend."

Trunks walked in as Bulla left. His mom had sent him to ask his father to come down and join the party before Goku took all the food.

"I'm going… As long as Kakkarot hasn't eaten everything in sight."

"Wait dad! Did… Did spar I well today?" He tried to mask the eagerness in his voice and kept his tone aloof and nonchalant. He desperately wanted his father to be proud of him, but he was a hard man to please.

"Adequately…" Vegeta walked away, only to stop when he felt Trunk's ki fluctuating as he struggled to control his emotions. "Trunks. You sparred very well today. But after Kakkarot and I are gone, it is up to you, Bulla, Goten, Gohan, and the others to protect the planet. You _must_ be the strongest. These are times of peace, but don't be lured into a false sense of security. Now hurry up and come down."

"… Thanks dad."

"Hey Vegeta! How's it going?" It was Kakkarot, his… rival? Partner? Friend?

"Mmm… Kakkarot… How about a spar?"

"Yeah, sure! Right after I eat this last piece of sushi…"

"WHAT! Kakkarot, don't you DARE!"

As they sparred, Vegeta thought about his relationship with Kakkarot. He was acquaintances with all of the other Z Warriors; going as far as cracking sarcastic jokes with Krillin and Piccolo. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to put a label like that on Kakkarot. A few years ago, he wouldn't have gone past calling Kakkarot a rival. However, he had changed over the years, and no longer saw Kakkarot as a threat. He didn't train feverishly for the purpose of beating him anymore; he trained for the pride of the Sayain race.

_Yes, I suppose Kakkarot is a friend to me now. One of the only ones… Well, I now have a family, a home, food, my pride, and a friend. I lost everything but my pride when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, but… I have so much more now, in addition to my heritage. Yes, truly I am a prince in my own right._

THE END!

Thanks so much for reading my first story! Please please PLEASE leave a review for me so that I have an idea of whether or not it was any good. Thanks to the few people who reviewed the last one, and please review again!


End file.
